finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boss theme
Boss Themes are recurring pieces of music in the Final Fantasy series. They play when the character fights a boss, and multiple boss themes may exist in one game. Certain recurring or related bosses may have their own boss music, such as the Jenova battles in Final Fantasy VII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Originally, there was no distinction between the boss battle theme and the main battle theme, but in later remakes three normal boss themes and a final boss theme were created for the game. The first, "Inside the Boss Battle", plays during easier boss battles such as Garland. "Boss Battle A" is played during the battle with the Lich and Kraken and the bosses in Earthgift Shrine and Lifespring Grotto. "Boss Battle B" is played during the battle with the Marilith and Tiamat and the bosses of Hellfire Chasm and Whisperwind Cove, respectively. In the PSP/iOS versions, Final Fantasy III, IV and V'' versions of Battle 2 were added as boss battle themes for the bosses of the Earthgift Shrine, Hellfire Chasm and Lifespring Grotto, respectively, and "Clash on the Big Bridge" was added as a theme for the battle with Gilgamesh. ''Final Fantasy VI's version of "The Decisive Battle" was added as a boss battle theme for the bosses of the Whisperwind Cove. ''Final Fantasy II In the original Famicom version, there was only one boss battle track, "Battle Scene 2" (戦闘シーン２ Sentō Shīn 2), which only played in boss fights after the Behemoth. However, in the remakes, like in Final Fantasy, two totally new boss battle tracks were added. "Battle Scene B" is a remix of "Battle Scene 2" plays during easier boss fights, while "Battle Scene A", a remix of "Battle Scene", plays during more difficult ones. The original "Battle Scene 2" was also remixed and changed into the Final Boss Theme. ''Final Fantasy III "Battle 2" (バトル２, ''Batoru 2) plays during all boss fights. Final Fantasy III is the only game in the main series so far to have consistent boss music that plays during every boss fight. ''Final Fantasy IV "Battle 2" is the boss battle music that plays for normal boss battles (it begins with the intro to a traditional normal battle theme). Additionally, "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors" (ゴルべーザ四天王とのバトル Gorubēza Shitennō to no Batoru lit. Battle With Golbeza's Four Heavenly Kings) plays during fights with the Archfiends, Golbez, and some bosses in the final dungeon. "Dancing Doll Calcobrena" plays during the battle with Calcabrina and Dr. Lugae. Battle 2 has been remixed for Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The boss themes from the original ''Final Fantasy IV return. During a battle with one of the Maenads, a whole new piece of battle music plays, which is one of the few songs that is not from Final Fantasy IV. It uses the melody from the Maenad's theme music. ''Final Fantasy V "Battle 2" plays during most boss battles. "Clash on the Big Bridge" and "Decisive Battle" play on the battles against Gilgamesh and Exdeath, respectively. "Clash on the Big Bridge" is featured as a track in Dissidia Final Fantasy while "Decisive Battle" is featured in the game as a bonus track. "Battle 2" is available as a DLC track for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy VI "The Decisive Battle" (決戦 Kessen) is the normal boss battle theme and plays during most boss fights. "Battle to the Death" (死闘 Shitō) plays during very difficult boss battles, such as Ultima Weapon and the Warring Triad. "Grand Finale" plays during the boss fight against Ultros at the opera, and "Protect the Espers!" is played during the battles during the raid at Narshe. ''Final Fantasy VII "Those Who Fight Further" (更に闘う者達 Sara Ni Tatakau Monotachi) is the normal boss battle theme in Final Fantasy VII. It is easily recognizable from its heavy guitar riffs and quick tempo. It has also been remixed various times in different albums. "J-E-N-O-V-A" is played during the boss fights against Jenova∙BIRTH and Jenova∙DEATH, as well as the fight against Hojo. The theme "Hurry Up!" plays during the combat the player faces in Gold Saucer's Battle Square. During the battle with Jenova∙LIFE, "Aerith's Theme" is played instead of "J-E-N-O-V-A". Similarly, the Shinra theme plays during the battle against Proud Clod, and the second part of "Opening ~ Bombing Mission" plays during the battle with Guard Scorpion. "Jenova Absolute" is heard during the fight against Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, and "Birth of a God" is played during the fight against Bizarro∙Sephiroth. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "Controlling the Iron Beast" is an instrumental song that only appears in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Due to its habit of playing when fighting machines resembling the Guard Scorpion, it has been nicknamed by many fans "Guard Scorpion's Theme". The version of this song first plays in the Banora Apple Orchard, when Zack fights the Guard Spider. The song ends when the enemy is defeated. Later on in the game, a slightly altered version of this song plays when Zack encounters a Guard Scorpion at the Junon Airport. This song, also, is abruptly cut off when the machine is destroyed. Still later on, when Sephiroth turns against Shinra, a slightly different version of this song plays when fighting him, along with "The World's Enemy", the ''Crisis Core version of "One-Winged Angel". The only version of this song available on the soundtrack is the first one. "Controlling the Iron Beast" plays in some of the missions as well, the ones where any enemy with the same general shape as a Guard Scorpion must be fought. The artist of this song is Takeharu Ishimoto. ''Final Fantasy VIII "Force Your Way" is the normal boss battle theme in Final Fantasy VIII. It was remixed for The Black Mages' first album and for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. "Premonition" is heard during fights against Sorceress Edea, and was remixed in the Black Mages' third album, Darkness and Starlight. "Only a Plank Between One and Perdition" plays during the battle against Bahamut and Ultima Weapon. "The Legendary Beast" plays during the second stage of the final fight, while "Maybe I'm a Lion" plays during the third stage, in the battle against Ultimecia-Griever. ''Final Fantasy IX "Battle 2" is the normal boss battle theme in Final Fantasy IX. It plays during nearly every boss battle, with a few end-game exceptions. "Feel My Blade" plays during the first performance of I Want to be Your Canary wherein a false fight is instigated, closing with "Vamo' Alla Flamenco". During the Festival of the Hunt, the event's namesake theme plays. It also plays against the optional boss, Hades. "Mystery Sword" is played during fights against Beatrix, and most recognizably, "The Darkness of Eternity", is played when fighting Trance Kuja. "Battle 2" is heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy as it originally played, as well as "The Dark Messenger" but in Dissidia, it's titled, "The Darkness of Eternity". ''Final Fantasy X "Enemy Assault" (敵襲 Tekishū) plays during many of the lesser boss battles. During the more difficult ones, such as Yunalesca, "Challenge" (挑戦, Chōsen) plays. During some boss gauntlets or enemy relays, such as that on the high Bridge in Bevelle, the theme "Attack" plays. Against bosses like aeons, a theme called "Summoned Beast Battle" is played. In the fight against Seymour Omnis, the aptly named "Fight with Seymour" is played. "Otherworld" plays through the fight against Braska's Final Aeon as it did in the opening blitzball CGI cutscene. It is also available as a DLC track for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Several different songs plays during boss battles during ''Final Fantasy X-2. The normal boss theme is "YRP Battle 2." *"YRP Battle 1" plays during the battle against ???? and two Goons. *"YRP Battle 2" plays during the first battle with Leblanc at Luca in Chapter 1 and acts as a main boss theme. *''Final Fantasy X-2'' version of "Yuna's Theme" plays during the battle against Logos and Ormi in Luca in Chapter 1. *"I'll Give You Something Hot!" plays during the battles against Leblanc, Ormi, and/or Logos since Mt. Gagazet in Chapter 1. *"Aeon" plays during the tougher boss battles: aeons, Humbaba, and Angra Mainyu. *"Yuna's Ballad" plays during the battle against Bahamut. *"Clash" plays during all battles against various Vegnagun parts. *"Destruction" plays during second-to-the-last battle in the game against Vegnagun. *"Demise" is the final boss theme and plays during the final battle against Shuyin. ''Final Fantasy XI The original game and its expansions have boss themes that play during boss battles and other battlefield events. "Tough Battle" plays in the original games' boss battles/battlefields (including most add-on expansion bosses). "Tough Battle #2" plays during ''Rise of the Zilart boss battles/battlefields. "Turmoil" plays during Chains of Promathia boss battles/battlefields, as well as during Limbus. "Hellriders" plays during Treasures of Aht Urhgan boss battles/battlefields, as well as during Einherjar. Wings of the Goddess has three different themes that play during various boss battles/battlefields: "Kindred Cry," "Under a Clouded Moon," and "Run Maggot, Run!". ''Final Fantasy XII "Boss Battle" plays during fights with the normal bosses, with a shortened version played during minor boss fights. "Esper Battle" plays during battles with Espers. "Speechless Fight", "Desperate Fight", and "Clash of Swords" are all played during either high-ranking boss fights or fights against Marks. A new version of "Clash on the Big Bridge" also appears in the fight against Gilgamesh. "Boss Battle" and "Desperate Fight" are both heard in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and "Esper Battle" appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy XIII "Saber's Edge" is the main boss theme of the first nine chapters of the game, as well as the background theme during part of the party's assault on Eden, while "Test of the L'Cie" or "Eidolons" plays during battles against Eidolons. "Eidolons" also plays during the battle against the Havoc Skytank. Bosses fought after chapter nine are fought with the track "Desperate Struggle". "Can't Catch a Break" plays during the battle against Enki and Enlil. "Fighting Fate" plays during all three battles against Barthandelus. "Eden Under Siege" is the boss theme against The Proudclad. "Defiers of Fate: Palamecia Assault Version" plays during the fight against Attacus. "Born Anew" plays when the party fights Orphan after he assimilates himself with Barthandelus. Finally, "Nascent Requiem" plays during the final boss battle with Orphan when he is back on his own. A remixed version of "Saber's Edge" appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 While most storyline bosses use normal battle themes, some storyline boss fights use two unique battle themes; "Worlds Collide" (衝突する世界, ''Shoutotsusuru Sekai, lit. "World Conflict") and "Limit Break!" (限界突破, Genkai Toppa!, lit. "Limits Exceeded!"). Both themes do not play in general monster encounters. "Worlds Collide" is the boss battle theme that plays during the battles with Paradox Alpha in the Bresha Ruins at 005 AF, and Aloeidai in the Yaschas Massif at 010 AF. It is composed by Naoshi Mizuta and performed by David Whitaker. "Limit Break!" is a vocal theme that plays during the second battle with Gogmagog in New Bodhum 3 AF, Royal Ripeness in Sunleth Waterscape 300 AF, Zenobia in Academia 400 AF and Proto fal'Cie Adam in Augusta Tower 200 AF. It is composed by Mitsuto Suzuki with vocals by Shootie HG. Another boss theme, purely instrumental, is "Etro's Champion," which is used during Lightning's first battle with Chaos Bahamut, and later during the final battle with Gogmagog. It is composed by Masashi Hamauzu. "Eidolons" from Final Fantasy XIII plays in the battle against Immortal. ''Final Fantasy Tactics "The Pervert" plays during battles with the Lucavi in Final Fantasy Tactics. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance "The Road We Both Aim For" plays during battles that involve Totema in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles "Monster Dance ~Rondo~ (怪物の輪舞 ～ロンド～ Kaibutsu no Rinbu ~ Rondo ~) is the boss theme in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates One of this game's boss themes is titled "One-On-One Battle!". ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time "Boss Theme 1" is used for most bosses, but "Boss Theme 2" is used in fights in bosses near the end of the game. ''Final Fantasy Legend The boss theme in ''Final Fantasy Legend is "Fierce Battle", which plays during battle with the Four Fiends, Machine, Ashura and also during tense, pre-battle sequences against these same bosses, transitioning without cut into the battle itself. The games' lesser bosses are all simply variations of minor enemies and so are fought against the standard battle theme. ''Final Fantasy Legend II The boss theme in ''Final Fantasy Legend II is Decisive Battle, which plays against the New Gods and several other unique foes, including, once again, Warmach. Several non-standard examples also exist, including the boss battle against Ninja ("Wipe Away Your Tears") and Apollo's first and third forms, his second using Decisive Battle as per the other New Gods. ''Final Fantasy Legend III The boss theme in ''Final Fantasy Legend III is Gods of Another Dimension, which plays against all major Purelander bosses. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The boss theme in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest is "Battle 2", and plays during every boss battle except the battle with Dark King. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light "A Strong Enemy" is the normal battle theme for most bosses, and plays during the first part of the battle with Chaos. "The Demon King's Servants" play against stronger bosses, and also plays during the second round of the Chaos battle. Final Fantasy Dimensions "Against the Threat", known in Japan as "Face the Threat", is the normal boss theme for ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. Its opening sounds similar to "Force Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII. "The Imperial Four" is the boss theme for the Four Generals. Trivia *The Boss theme from Final Fantasy IV also appears in the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, under the name "Fight with Culex". As its name indicates, it plays during the battle against the Final Fantasy-inspired superboss Culex. Category:Music